Vampire Knight: Stolen
by Alice Harkey
Summary: *I don't own Vampire Knight. all ownership goes to Hino Matsuri* Yuki Cross had become deathly ill, and in a successful attempt so save her, Kaname Kuran offers her his blood. the result is absolute insanity. will she learn what was stolen from her? *Temporarily Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Normality

***This is my first published fan-fiction. I worked really hard on it and hope you all enjoy it :) feel free to leave review and ask questions if you get confused. Thanks!***

**Yuki POV**

I pulled the sheets over my head.

"I don't' want to get up! It's too bright and my eyes have been extremely sensitive lately."

"Well, you have to get up; c'mon Yuki!"

"Please Yori; just tell class president I'm not feeling well?"

_Please Yori, please! Ever since that night a week ago… what Kaname did… I still can't get it out of my head. I want to tell you. I really do but I can't! And Zero, it's like he hates me all of a sudden, but it's strange. It seems like he wants to be around me more at the same time. _

"Yuki, you haven't been yourself all week! I'm worried about you." Yori frowned at me. I wanted to tell her that I was okay. But the fact of the matter was that I myself didn't even know.

I pulled the sheets off of my face to look at her.

"I'm sorry Yori, but please, just trust me," I said pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll tell anyone who asks that you aren't feeling well," she said, giving in to my desperate pleas. "Should I tell the nurse too?"

"No. I think that if I just get some more sleep I'll feel better."

_Sleep? Could sleep really help? _I pulled the sheets back over my face and welcomed the kind darkness.

_I just feel so… confused. Yori probably doesn't feel much different. She's probably so worried. _

**Zero POV**

"Zero!" someone yelled. I looked around to see who it was. Normally, I wouldn't have had a single thought to stop and give someone my attention, but lately I hadn't quite been myself. "Zero, hey Zero wait up!"

I finally spotted her running to catch up to me. _Yori? Yuki's friend? What does she want? What could she possibly want? _She finally caught up to me.

"Zero, uh, I wanted to ask you something." I stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Uh, do you know if…" Yori stuttered. She seemed to be intimidated by me; almost scared.

"Do I know if, what?" I said irritated.

"Uh, do you know if, uh, Yuki's alright?"

_Yuki? Oh no! That bastard! Kaname said that having her drink his blood would make her better! If he did anything that hurt her, I'll kill him!_

"Yeah, she'll be okay," I said trying to keep my composure.

"But she was so sick before. The doctors said that she had a very slim chance of surviving, and then all of a sudden she was fine. Better than fine! But now she says she's not feeling well again."

I was losing my patience with her. I didn't need her to remind me of how sick Yuki had been. I didn't want to be reminded about the terrible pain it had brought me; to think that Yuki had little chance of living. Then, to top all of that off, Kuran had her drink his blood. It disgusted me! To think that she actually had a part of _him_ inside of her. But it meant she would get better, she would live, so I dealt with it.

"Okay I'll send the nurse to check on her." I had tried to say those words as if the situation were really no big deal. But, of course it was a big deal and to be honest, I really had no intention of getting the nurse. I just wanted to get that nosey girl out of my hair. Besides, If how Yuki was feeling had anything to do with Kaname Kuran, there was no doubt in my mind that she would want to stay _away_ from the nurse. So, instead, I decided that I would check on her myself.

**Yuki POV**

_The dark; it's so comforting. I have to ask Kaname… what is happening to me._

I heard someone walk in the door of my dorm room, and I pulled the covers tighter over my head to better shield my eyes from the light.

_Did Yori send for the nurse even though I asked her not to? Even if she did, the day is almost over. What would've taken the nurse that long?_

I felt a hand gently pulling at the sheets. It was Zero.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He looked so concerned.

"I- I don't know," I mumbled. He sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking my head comfortingly. Each stroke helped calm my nerves. _Had Yori asked him if I was okay? Usually, she won't go anywhere near Zero unless I'm with her. Was she really that worried? _ I looked up at him; his face seemed so perfect at that moment. It would've looked better with a smile on it though. His sad, lavender eyes gazed down at me. I gave a gentle smile in return, and reaching my hand up to his face, I gently touched his cheek.

**Zero POV**

_Such a kind-hearted girl Yuki is. She always puts others before herself. I don't deserve her gently hands. I don't deserve her kindness at all, yet I still want…_

I closed my eyes and put my other hand up onto hers. My heart was aching. It longed to love; to love Yuki.

_I've told myself before that I couldn't have her. After I almost kissed her, I told myself… but I still… I still…_

I leaned down towards her and I felt my heart beat faster.

_Will I kiss her this time? I want to, but, do I have the courage?_

I was inches from her soft-looking lips. Oh, how I longed for them. I could hear her breathing heavily. I wanted to kiss her, but again, I didn't have the courage. I was scared that if I did kiss her she would be upset. I didn't want her to hate me, so I settled with just having her in my life.

I backed away and put my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately. I lied there with her, and then she suddenly placed her hands on my back and head.

_Is she trying to… comfort me?_

**Yuki POV**

_He almost kissed me again. __**Again **__he had gotten only inches away from my lips. Is it possible? Could he have feelings for me?_

I slightly hugged him. I searched through my memory for a moment. Where had I seen this type of situation before? The situation where a man I cared about just lied with me.

_Kaname! I remember now, when Kaname had once asked me to do nothing but simply lie there with him._

The situation was similar, only now it was Zero who lied in my arms instead of Kaname.

_Kaname… is he the reason for all of this? I know he's the reason for me being alive today. He saved my life… again… again. _

I stared at the ceiling for a while. A sudden flash of red made me jump, but it wasn't just something that had caught my eye, it was everywhere. The room in its entirety had been instantaneously stained with the color of blood, and then, just like that, it was gone.

My reaction had disturbed Zero, who had sat up and stared at me with his magnificent eyes. He looked so worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The sadness and concern echoed through the room and the sound of his voice was deafening compared to the utter silence it had broken.

"I- I don't know! I don't know what's going on! What's happening to me?"

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. Zero looked at me with those beautiful lavender eyes and he looked almost guilty.

_Why would he feel guilty? Does he know what's happening to me?_

"I'm going to have a 'word' with Kuran!" he said through his teeth. So much emotion showed on his face; pain, anger, guilt, and concern. It seemed like all his other emotions were circling around his pain and concern though. The guilt I felt was terrible, and it worsened with every second.

"Please Zero, don't do anything rash," I said softly. I hesitated to continue. "Also, uh, I'm going with you," I told him.

_I want to ask him. I have to ask Kaname what's happening to me._

Zero stood and turned to the door.

"Let's go then," he said hastily. Before he could take a step, I grabbed his arm.

"Zero, can we… wait until nightfall?"

He turned to look at me, eyebrows creased. He was letting his emotions show so much that day.

_Zero is acting… so unusual today. Why?_

**Kaname POV**

"Aido, you've been staring at me like that for almost an hour. If something's on your mind, just say it already," I said nonchalantly. I was getting tired of Aido being so nosey, but I needed him. He'd be a valuable ally.

"That human girl," Aido began, "What's so special about her?" he asked coldly. "You gave her your blood, and I must say, Ruka is rather jealous." He gave a laugh with a small smirk on his face. "As for the rest of us, well, we're just confused."

"You're questioning my actions, Hanabusa?" I asked, slightly looking up to see his face. He shriveled back in fear.

"No! That's not it at all Kaname-sama. I just meant to say that we don't understand your reasoning for them."

I stood and he shrank back further, in fear that I would hurt him. I almost wanted to, but I had to keep up my image, for Yuki's sake, at the very least.

"It's okay Aido, you can relax. I understand your reasoning." I ruffled his hair and he flinched. He looked surprised of my actions. "I won't explain to you _my _reasoning, though. Now please, I wish to be alone."

Aido silently left the room without another word.

_Yuki, I hope you can forgive me for what I've done._

I sighed and lied down on my couch in my dorm.

"_She'll never forgive you!" _a voice said.

_I will forever rue the day that you awakened me, Rido._

"_Rue it all you want. Nothing is going to change."_

_Just leave me alone for now. Just for a moment._

"_I don't have to, and you can't do anything to make me. I awakened you, therefore I am a part of you."_


	2. Chapter 2: Unidentified

***two in one night! i feel like i've accomplished something GREAT haha well enjoy. i guess the story is moving kind of slow at this moment but i want to give the story some time to really develope. it won't be too long though, i promise :) review and ank questions if you have any. Thanks***

**Yuki POV**

The sun was going down slowly. I didn't want to wait for such a long time, just so that I would feel comfortable. Zero had stayed in my dorm with me to keep me company while we waited for the sun to finally disappear behind the horizon. But to be quite honest he probably just didn't want to suffer through the long hours with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

It was finally getting darker outside, so I decided to kick Zero out into the hallway, just for a moment, while I changed into clothes that were suitable to wear outside. I rushed to get dressed so that he wouldn't have to stay out there too long. I was only about half dressed, wearing all the things necessary to cover myself, like my casual skirt and a tank top that I would cover with a blouse. I let him back in after about 2 minutes. It was a personal best time-wise.

"That was fast," he laughed when I let him back into the room. "You just couldn't wait to see me again?" he laughed again. I gave him a playful shove. Why did he have to make comments like that? They were confusing. _Should I take him seriously about that? I hope he's not just messing with my emotions, though he's not really the type to do that in the first place._ I decided I'd play along with it.

"Ha ha, of course, that's it exactly," I joked sarcastically. "Why on earth would I _not_ want to see you?" I smiled at him. He playfully and lightly tapped me on the back of the head. He was so… happy that day.

"Thank you for waiting with me for all this time just so that I can leave this room," I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"It was no trouble. Actually, I'd rather spend the day waiting for the sun to go down then dealing with all those annoying day class students all day," he explained as he scratched his head, trying to seem like it was a casual response. I decided to keep joking with him and said,

"Maybe, but I think you really just liked the fact that you spent most of the day with me."

I gave him a shove with my shoulder and he smiled. He actually smiled! Had _I_ made him smile? Or was it just what I had said?

"Zero, you smiled! You actually smiled!" I announced happily. It was something completely new; seeing him smile. _He has such sweet smile, a beautiful smile, and I could stare at him all day if he'd let me. _I laughed at that thought. What would Kaname think of that?

"I know I smiled," he said softly. He was looking at the floor and was, from what I had gathered, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I laughed inwardly. _Hah! Zero may be acting strange today, just like me, but I think I may like this Zero just a little bit better._

Finally he made eye contact with me, and he seemed to freeze. His body tensed at he looked at me. Worry swept over me. Was something wrong? He began to stutter.

"Zero?" I asked to see if he'd respond.

"I- I…" he stuttered.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I- I think we should go now," he finally said. Disappointment washed over me, but I didn't understand why. _Well, what did I expect, some confession of love to match his strange mood today?_

"Oh, okay then. Uh, but first, are you okay?" I asked him letting my concern for his strange moods show.

"Uh…" he paused, probably to think of what to say next. "I'm fine. I just- I haven't been feeling quite myself lately. Well, actually, I haven't really been myself all week."

_All week, has he really been acting like that all week? I've only noticed it today. But maybe that's because I'd been so concerned with thanking Kaname-sama for saving my life, yet again._

"Oh, well, okay then. Should we get going? Since its Friday, the Day Class students will probably take it a bit easier when it comes to crowding the gates, but still I want to get going before the crowd gets too big."

"That's actually a great idea. I don't want to deal with a ton of screaming girls today. Their screeching is irritating and unnerving."

We walked out the door of the dorm room. I was fully dressed in a black blouse with a white tank top and my causal black skirt. Leaving the dormitory, we rushed to the Moon Dormitory. _I wonder if the atmosphere there tonight will be as menacing as it usually is. _The Moon Dorm was, of course for the vampires. That's probably the reason why it _did_ have such an ominous aura. But it seemed that the Day Class student didn't care, as usual.

There weren't as many students at the gates as there usually would be on any other night, which was ironic since it was a Friday night, but that's the way it normally was on Fridays. All the students would head back to their dorms after classes on Friday and just take it easy; relaxing after having a long school week. Getting past them was a breeze with Zero there.

We entered the large wooden and iron gate, making sure to keep all of the Day Class students out as we closed the gate behind us. The atmosphere was just as unnerving as any other night, if not worse, and it sent a shiver of fear down my spine. Zero had his mind focused. He seemed almost unaffected by the aura of the dangerous place.

"What are you going to talk to Kaname about?" I asked him just to break the unbearable silence that had taken over since entering through the gates of the dormitory. I was almost worried that he was going to do something reckless. His attitude had changed and he seemed very determined. _Determined to do what? Zero what are you going to do?_

"I'm going to ask him… something," he said through his teeth. He obviously didn't want to tell me so I assumed that he'd dropped the subject.

"What are _you_ going to ask him?" he suddenly asked. _What? How did he know that I was going to ask Kaname something?_ I froze in place, and Zero stopped when he'd noticed that I was just as speechless as I was confused. "It's not hard to guess that you want to talk to Kuran. Why else would you want to come to the Moon Dorm so late at night?"

"Well," I began, "I wanted to ask him about…" I froze. I didn't know if I could finish the sentence out loud. _I wanted to ask him about why I seem to be going crazy. _It even sounded preposterous in my head. _Maybe I should've thought this through a little more. If I can't seem to tell Zero what I __want__ to tell Kaname, how could I ever answer that same question to Kaname himself?_

"Its okay, Yuki, you don't have to tell me," he said in a soft, cool tone. Then we began walking again.

As we reached the main doors to the Moon Dorm, I had second thoughts about talking to Kaname. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go inside the Moon Dorm at that moment, or even if Kaname was willing to talk to me or Zero.

"Come on. Don't stop now; we're already just right outside the dorm."

"Yes, I know, but, I'm nervous." I was nervous too. I was nervous about all the other vampires that would be in that building. I was nervous about whether or not I could talk to Kaname about what I was going through. And most of all, I was nervous about what Kaname's answer would be If I did manage to ask him about what was happening to me.

"Yuki," Zero said looking right at me, "If any of those vampires in there do anything to hurt you in any way, I can promise you, they won't live another day."

Zero had looked me straight in the eyes and had said that with full confidence and without a bit of hesitation. _He cares for me. Zero cares for me. Somehow, I knew he had always cared. I knew it. I knew._


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**AN- *I decided to try and update my story as often as my hectic life will allow me and so far life's been kind :) this chapter is mainly about Zero. his secret has been Revealed!***

**Zero POV**

We entered the Moon Dorm slowly. I for one didn't want to make a big commotion about why we were there; about why **I** was there. All of it was for Yuki. My concern for her had caused me to be in that dorm with her, and nothing else.

All the disgusting beasts paused to look at us as we entered, except for one. All of them except for that wretched pureblood had stopped moving completely. He was walking down the stairs to the foyer where we stood, and a small sinister smile played at his lips. I didn't understand how, but the silence had grown almost deafening. The only sounds to be heard were Yuki's fluttering heartbeat and the subtle tapping of Kaname's shoes as they touched the floor. It was as if everyone knew what was going to happen next except for Yuki and I.

"Yuki, what has brought you here to such a dangerous place? You brought Kiryu with you as well? I see, it must be urgent," Kaname said. I glared at him, and focused on trying to control myself. I wanted to kill him, to rip his throat out. I couldn't do that though, at least not at that moment. The headmaster was allowing me to stay in the Day Class only as long as the Night Class didn't find out what I had become. I was worried my time in the Day Class was coming to an end though, for Kuran had been especially irritating all week. The idea of actually having to transfer to the Night Class enraged me. It filled me with hate and anger which only contributed to the difficulty of keeping my composure in front of those vampires now.

"Well, I wouldn't really call the matter urgent…" she began timidly. "… but it is a rather…" she paused to find the right word. "… stressful matter," she finally finished.

"Well, what is it my dear?"

Yuki looked around the room at all the spectators. _If Yuki couldn't tell me, she wouldn't be up to telling Kaname while there were others nearby. She'll want to speak with him in private. _Yuki had always been rather shy when it came to her emotions.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't think this through enough," Yuki whispered under her breath more to herself than anyone else.

"I see," he responded to her statement. "If that's the case, feel free to wait for me in my chambers. You'll have some time to think about what you want to say and we can speak in private. I'll join you shortly, but I wish to speak with Zero for a moment."

She headed toward the stairs slowly, hesitantly.

"Zero?" she asked as if asking whether I'd be ok and if I wanted to talk to him or not. She probably saw straight through my façade. I was irritated with Kuran, furious, In fact. Of course I was going to talk to him though.

"He'll be fine Yuki, don't worry about him," Kaname said. My eyebrows creased in anger. Yuki noticed and shot a worried glance at Kaname.

"He'll be fine. I won't harm him," he stated confidently as if he could read her mind. I hated how he thought that he had supreme superiority over everyone. I glowered at him.

"He's not the one I'm worried!" Yuki snapped at him coldly, and she hastily turned to proceed up the stairs. The tone she had used to make such a comment sent a shiver of pleasure and fear down my spine. _She actually yelled at Kaname. I didn't think that such an innocent looking girl could send so much fear into an entire room though._

She left the room feeling ice cold, and Kaname, to my surprise, looked taken by surprise, caught off guard. Everyone seemed to be in shock. That wasn't the Yuki I knew. She wouldn't just lash out at someone like that.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted at Kaname. I tried hard to contain all the anger that was threatening to break free.

"I saved her life," he said calmly. "What have you done for her?" he asked raising an eyebrow. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back my frustration and anger. I ignored his question.

"She hasn't been herself all week, and she's scared. _What did you do to her?_" I was losing my patience. I clenched my fists; a last attempt to keep my emotions sealed within me.

Kaname chuckled quietly, and then in an instant I was pinned up on the wall by the throat.

"Why are you so intent on getting an answer out of me? Do you think you could help her, protect her?"

"So what if I do!" I attempted to say through my teeth. My vampire instincts to protect myself threatened to take over.

"Ha Ha, Zero you are only _human_, unless you… plan on changing your mind." He was antagonizing me, trying to bring my vampiric instincts out. I didn't understand why, but at the moment he was succeeding.

There was a vibration of confused voices from behind Kaname. The other vampires, of course they didn't know and they were probably astounded at what it sounded that Kaname was proposing to do. I couldn't hold back any longer and I didn't know if I'd later regret my decision to let my instincts take over. I snarled at him, bearing my fangs. They were completely exposed. A symphony of gasps erupted behind me. _Oh no! I have to focus! I can't go crazy now. Not now!_ I glowered at him and reached into my uniform jacket to retrieve my Bloody Rose, pointing it straight at the pureblood's head.

"Your instincts should tell you to fear and respect me, yet here you are with your fangs bared and an anti-vampire weapon pointed at my head," Kaname said smugly. "You do realize that now, that you've broken your promise to your father. By my request, you _will_ be transferred to the Night Class this time."

He'd released me and I dropped to the floor exasperated. I just sat there for a while as he had turned to go up to his chambers to join Yuki. _No, this can't be happening! What have I done! What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4: A Whisper of Truth

**AN- *hello there. this is probably the longest chapter i've written so far. i hope you like it. enjoy :) also i'd like to share a little fun fact with all my fans: as i was typing up this chapter, i had typed up a paragraph or so that i really liked. it was a scene between Yuki and Zero but i thought it was too soon for such a scene and figured that the setting would also be better, so i held it back fo the 5th chapter. i'm sorry there is a LOT of notes this time. thanks and enjoy!***

**Yuki POV**

I waited for Kaname to come upstairs. I had a feeling something had gone wrong with him and Zero, but I wasn't sure. Everything had been crazy and unusual; I couldn't tell if my gut feeling was reality or if it was just in my head. Either way, I was uneasy about the feeling that I felt.

"Hello, sorry that took much longer than I had anticipated," Kaname said as he stepped into the room. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he said clapping his hands once. The sound echoed through the room.

"Well, first, I wanted to ask what you wanted to talk to Zero about. I hope you don't mind me asking," a said with a small frown of guilt on my face. I worried about Zero so much, although it seemed I had no right to.

"My dear, you mustn't worry about him. He won't do anything to harm you. It's all been taken care of."

"Wha- what do you mean it's been 'taken care of'? What happened?" I didn't care about what I was going to ask Kaname anymore. I was more concerned with what had happened to Zero. It was strange that I was worrying so much about him, but I couldn't hold back the feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to protect Zero.

"Don't worry about it Yuki, please. You'll both be better off." He made it sound like he had done something terrible. His melancholy tone shot through me and my fingers began to twitch from irritation.

"What did you do, Kaname?" I shouted through my teeth. I was uncharacteristically irritable and agitated. I had never been this angry about anything, and I'd been like that all week.

"I had him transferred to the Night Class. Of course, it's not official yet, but he will be transferred none the less." He said sitting on the couch beside me. I jumped up almost instantly after he spoke those words.

"You had him transferred…?" I shouted in confusion. "…but, how? The headmaster said he could stay in the Day Class!"

"Yes he did say that Zero could stay in the Day Class, but only as long as the rest of the Night Class didn't find out. Yuki, it's best if he's with his own kind, you have to realize this." He tried to sound apologetic, it was a failed attempt his part. His facial expression didn't correspond with the words he was speaking.

"His own kind? How _dare_ you! You know that he hates vampires! You know that yet you torture him! Maybe he's right. You are nothing but a beast in human form. You're manipulative and selfish!" I shouted at him. I didn't know if everyone else in the dorm could hear and quite honestly I didn't care!

"Yuki, it hurts me to hear you say such hateful things towards me," he frowned at me. His sad, lonely eyes glistened as he looked up at me, touching my arm gently.

"Well it hurts me when you keep me in the dark, and when you hurt the people I care about," I said, my voice gradually lowering in volume. I had somewhat calmed down, because it seemed that Kaname was actually listening to me. He lowered his head and in shame.

"I- I'm sorry Yuki, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done such a thing, knowing that it would upset you, but I felt that it was best for your safety."

"Since when did it become your responsibility to decide what's best for me?"

He looked bewildered, shocked by my response that he clearly wasn't expecting. I laughed inwardly at his reaction. It was so unlike him to cower like a child.

_You think I'm so perfect don't you Kaname? I'm your Yuki, I'm chaste, angelic; I can do no wrong can I? Ha! Well how about now? I'm not so perfect anymore am I?_

"I've been going crazy. I know it sounds weird but I can't help but feel that it's your fault. It's been happening all week. I've been seeing things that aren't there, and I just haven't been myself, but I don't have to be myself to know that what you did was just sick."

I turned to leave the room. I couldn't stand to be in there another minute. I must've been going crazy, because I smelled… blood. At least, I thought it was blood. I didn't understand, because I was _enjoying_ the smell. The scent danced through the air and seemed to swirl all around me. In a panic, I decided I had to leave whether I had talked to Kaname or not. I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. All those vampires were still in the foyer. Had they heard everything I'd said? I didn't care anymore, even though for a split second I did. I wanted out of that place.

There was damage on the wall not too far from the door. It was smashed in from what looked like the force of something being thrust upon it. What had happened between Kaname and Zero? And where was Zero now? Questions I had and answers I wanted. What was happening to me? I needed an answer to that. I was focused on finding Zero at that moment though.

I ran from the Moon Dorm. Its ominous aura had increased in intensity since I had conversed with Kaname. It was unnerving making my way to the gate alone. Where was Zero? I couldn't let him transfer to the Night Class. I just couldn't do it, so I headed to the headmaster first.

"Headmaster!" I shouted bursting through the door. Zero and headmaster Cross turned to face me. I stood stricken with embarrassment. I felt I must've interrupted something important.

"Yuki, what is it?" My adoptive father looked at me with concern. Zero had a similar look, mixed with anger. I turned to face Zero first, the one who'd I'd worried about the entire way here.

"Zero what happened between you and Kaname? Headmaster you can't transfer Zero to the Night Class!" I shouted exasperated turning to face headmaster Cross.

"Yuki, I'm sorry but I have to. He's exposed himself to the Night Class. There's no turning back from that." The headmaster frowned at the fate of his foster son. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to put Zero in the Night Class.

"Headmaster, I didn't expose myself! I've told you what happened!" Zero exclaimed. He sounded disconsolate, and it made my heart ache.

"Headmaster, I think Kaname did something to him. I'm not sure what but I know that Kaname planned this. Please understand that this isn't Zero's fault. He can't take the repercussions of Kaname's actions!" I yammered on nervously.

_Please headmaster, believe me! You just can't put Zero in the Night Class! I'd have no one left to really talk to. I'd be alone._

"Yuki I can't undo what's been done. Regardless of whether Kaname did this intentionally, I can't allow him to stay in the Day Class. We made a deal."

I ran up to my adoptive father and threw my arms around him. He had to at least consider keeping Zero in the Day Class. Even if I had to reveal to him why, right in front of Zero.

"Please father, you can't!" I cried. "It would be such a harsh thing to do. Please just consider letting Zero stay in the Day Class. If nothing else do it for my sake. Please?"

Zero stared at me; confusion flooded his face as it did on my father's as well. He pulled me away to see my face that was now covered in tears.

"Yuki," he sighed. "I don't understand why it would be for your sake, but I will do as you asked, and will think about letting Zero stay in the Day Class. If it was, as you have both said, Kaname's fault in the first place, I guess you're right, Yuki. It simply wouldn't be fair to make Zero deal with the repercussions of Kaname's actions." He wiped the tears that had streaked down my cheeks. They glistened in the low light illuminating from the single lamp in the office. I didn't have to explain why after all. I didn't have to reveal that I was contemplating my feelings for Zero. I knew I cared for him but I didn't know that'd I'd worry about not having him in my life.

"It's way past your bedtimes. Now you kids get some sleep. I'll think this issue over for a couple days, but I must warn you, I fear that Kaname may win this battle." My father frowned at his foster son and sent us off to our rooms. We wouldn't be sleeping in the dorms tonight of course, which in a way helped our nerves. We set off to get ready for bed.

Zero had gotten in the shower after me, but I had not blow dried my hair just so that he could get in. He'd been in there unusually long, and I was almost worried about him. I still needed to dry my hair so I decided to use that as my cover to check on him. I approached the door and knocked firmly on it.

"Zero, I still have to dry my hair. What's taking you so long?" I was startled by the sudden opening of the door. There he stood with only pants on and proceeded to walk straight past me and he towards the living room and flopped onto the couch with his hair still dripping wet. "Zero," I began. I grabbed a towel from right inside the bathroom and followed him into the living room. "You should at least towel dry your hair, or else you'll get everything wet."

I sat on the edge of the couch and tossed the towel over his head. I dried his hair for the most part then pulled the towel off. He stared at me with sad, hungry eyes.

"Zero, please don't look at me like that," I sighed. He looked as if he wanted to devour me completely, and the pain his face bared was agonizing.

"Why did you say those things to the headmaster, Yuki?" he asked quietly and calmly.

"Well, because I don't want you to be transferred to the Night Class. It's just wrong to torture you like that," I frowned. Maybe I would have to explain things after all.

"Yuki," he said sitting up. He touched his hand to my face. "I've told you so many times; I deserve to be tortured. You don't need to worry about me so much." His lavender eyes shimmered. I frowned at his doleful expression. "Also, what did you mean when you asked the headmaster to at least consider it for your sake?"

_Oh no, I have to come up with something. If I can't then I'll tell him the truth._

_ "What truth? How could you tell anyone the truth when you don't even know the truth yourself?" _a voice said. The voice was familiar, and reminded me of my own voice, only it was coated thick with animosity towards everyone and everything it seemed.

"Did you hear that, Zero?" I asked looking around the room to see if I could find the source of the mysterious voice. "That voice, didn't you hear it?"

"No, I didn't hear anything," he said muddled. He leaned forward to look at me. "Yuki are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I've been seeing strange things; things that aren't there. I've been smelling blood. Ha! I know impossible, right? Now I'm hearing things too!" I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head to try and clear the nonsense from my mind. "I wanted to ask Kaname if he knew what was happening to me. That's why I went to the Moon Dorm with you, but it was all in vain! I couldn't ask him because I was too distraught with concern for you! I couldn't think!" Tears streaked down my cheeks.

I felt two strong arms around me, embracing me comfortingly. The hushing a shushing from Zero drove all of the pain away, leaving my mind blank and free. I felt safe as he calmed me into silence, much as I would have if it were Kaname trying to calm me.

"Try and get some sleep. We can deal with all of this tomorrow." His glistening eyes locked with mine, and he stood up and left to go to his bedroom. I didn't want to be alone though, I didn't want all the unwanted thoughts to flood back into my mind. I sat for a while longer and contemplated my next action. I wanted to follow Zero, and to ask him to continue to comfort me.

_"What right do you have to ask for comfort? Isn't it your fault all of this is happening?"_

No! It was that voice again, echoing through my mind. The darker side of me was devouring my sanity and filling my heart with guilt. It was my fault, but I was determined to make things right. I headed to Zero's room accompanied by that all too real voice in my head.

_"You can't make things right. All you do is cause trouble."_

I entered his room wearily, I didn't really want to disturb him yet that was exactly what I was doing.

"Yuki, what is it?" His voice was so soothing. He had been lying in bed and sat up to acknowledge my entrance. I quietly skipped over to his bedside; it seemed like a memory of some kind. "Come on, sit," he said patting the bed inviting me to take a seat next to him. I crawled onto the bed and sat with my legs crossed, staring at him not knowing what to do next. He reached out and twirled a strand of my wet hair with his finger.

"I don't want to be alone," I frowned reaching out to him. I threw my arms around his waist and he fell backward slightly. I let my head rest on his chest.

"Yuki," he whispered, returning my embrace. He lied down and continued to twirl strands of my hair with his fingers as he soothed me into a deep sleep. The best sleep I'd had in quite some time.

***Will Zero be transferred to the Night Class? Who is the owner of the mysterious voice Yuki has been hearing? (I'm pretty sure you already know what it is) Most will be revealed in the next chapter: Secrets!***


	5. Bonus Chapter: The Legendary Crayons

**~~*BONUS CHAPTER*~~**

***I want to give a big thanks to my dear friends Emily and Nicole for helping me break my writer's block. I WILL be uploading my 6th**** chapter soon but I wanted to share the amazing story that helped me break my writer's block. I had my friend Nicole give me 3 random words, and I would try to make a story out of it to get my creativity going. The words were: Potatoes, Crayons, and Wood. This is what it became.***

**The Legendary Crayons**

"Potatoes!" I shouted my eyes wide with terror.

"What? What about potatoes?" my friend Stephanie shouted at me. She had that look on her face that screamed 'You're Crazy' and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. That feeling of happiness came and went almost instantaneously, and I had gone right back to being scared.

"Look over there," I said pointing to a small, brown, moving huddle in the distance. "They're potatoes! They're planning something! They're out to get us! I just know it!" I bellowed.

"Oh no, "she gasped. Her face grew pale and her eyes drowned in the horror of the possible future events. "We must get the crayons!" she demanded.

"Yes, the crayons…" I began. "Only the crayons will save us now. We must get them!"

"Yes, we must get those crayons! Those crayons…"

We looked off into a direction as a flashback faded into the place of our current setting and an anonymous narrator told the history of the legendary crayons.

"The crayons of legend, only they can stop the future evil potato invasion. The 3 crayons, the Black Crayon of RoseArt, the Blue Crayon of Crayola, and the Lime Green Crayon of… also Crayola. These legendary crayons reside in a palace so magnificent that only people with money may visit them. The palace name: Bob Evans. To receive the crayons you must first gain the trust of their noble guardians; The Gummy Bears. Beware though, for angering the guardians will result in severe consequences." The narrator cleared their throat.

"What about the history of the stinking crayons?" I shouted at the air to the invisible narrator.

"Well, if you would just _hold on and let me finish,_ then you'd know that I was getting to that part!" the narrator shouted impatiently.

"Well, fine mister Grumpy Pants!"

"As I was about to say," Grumpy Pants began. "The history of the crayons and is known by few. So here it is. You, the short brunette, do you know when the first Crayola crayon was made?"

"Uh, no."

"Well it was a very long time ago let's just put it that way."

"Uh… okay."

"When the first Crayola crayon was made it was a very generic color, oh I don't remember what color it was but who cares?"

"I care," I chirped.

"Too bad. Anyways, they began to make more colors and as they did the blue and lime green colored crayons came into the world. The legendary blue and lime green crayons that you seek are the first crayons of those colors to ever be created, so naturally they're special. What really makes them special though, is that when they were being made, the worker that was making them was eating lunch and dropped some potato in the mix by accident."

It got silent, totally silent like you should be able to hear crickets chirping.

"Really?" my friend Stephanie said in disbelief. "That's it? Really?"

"That was unbelievably disappointing," I followed in disbelief that it was really _that_ stupid.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to hear the history!" Grumpy Pants shouted.

***i'm sorry about taking so long to update at all. i'm finally getting most of chapter "5" written so you should be expecting it very soon. also to make up for the long time in which i haven't updated (which really isn't _that _long but considering the timespan in which i usually update my chapters it is long) i've decided to put a teaser up about the next chapter _**

**There is a dance coming up that is strictly for the day class, and Zero wants to go with Yuki. but will he be able to go considering he recent crisis at the Moon Dorm? Does Yuki want to go with him? find out what happens as the hidden emotions of Zero and Yuki unfold and create a bond between them that is unlike any other. **

**there it is. 6 chapter Coming Soon! (its chapter 6 because i'm a perfectionist _)***


	6. Chapter 6: In The Darkness It Lurks

***AN- finally its here. the 5th chapter of Vampire Knight: Stolen. i'm naming it chapter 6 though because i'm a perfectionist and i don't want the title to say "Chapter 6: Chapter 5:..." LOL so here's chapter 6! thanks! enjoy!***

**Zero POV**

The bright sunlight seeped into the room and I could see the glittering dust motes swirling and dancing through the air in the light. Yuki was still sleeping with her arms wrapped around me tightly. I had woken up from a sleep I hadn't realized I'd fallen into. Yuki began to yawn as she sat up; rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Good morning, Yuki," I whispered into her ear as I sat up with her. I moved some strands of her tangled hair out of her face. Her eyes glistened in the early morning sun.

"Good morning, Zero," she yawned quietly back at me, stretching out her arms with a sigh. She smiled. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while." I smiled at her.

"That's good," I laughed. "Actually you didn't' seem to have any trouble sleeping at all. You put your head down and fell asleep almost instantly. You slept in here for the entire night." I said brushing my fingers across her cheek lightly and began playing at the tips of her hair again. It'd grown so fast over the week and was now about an inch or two longer than it had been. The sun made her mahogany hair glow with a radiant beauty that I had only ever seen once or twice before and I felt my insides begin to melt as I got lost in her chocolate-brown eyes.

I wanted to have a place in her heart and I felt that if I could make my was through the elaborate labyrinth of her eyes I would find one, but as I ventured deeper I only found that I was even more lost and entranced than I had been. I was pulled out of the never ending maze by the subtle sound of a voice. No! I wanted to explore more but I was receding further and further; being pulled back into reality by a beautiful voice.

"Zero?" it said softly and quietly. "Zero..." Yuki blinked, finally pulling me out of the trance I was in. "Zero!" she finally shouted. I blinked and shook my head to regain my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. Had she said something to me that I hadn't heard? She blinked and scanned over me with worried eyes.

"Zero, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I smiled.

"Okay…" she said with doubt in her voice. Then she quickly changed the subject. "Hey were you still going to help me run errands today?" she asked tilting her head to the side. She looked like a begging puppy with her big brown eyes all lit up. "You said you'd go with me the other day, but I wanted to go dress shopping and I wasn't sure if you'd still want to go. It's okay if you don't, I'll just ask Yori instead."

Dress shopping? Oh yea, I'd completely forgotten about that dance that was coming up; I'd had no reason to remember it. I had never enjoyed those kinds of things, and even if I did, I had no one to attend the dance with. Who was Yuki going with though; surely not her beloved pureblood. The dance was strictly for Day Class students. I suddenly began to wonder: _What if I can't go to the dance?_ The debate of transfer still stood and I didn't know if I'd be in the Night Class or the Day Class by the time the dance finally came around.

"No, no, I'm still going," I finally said after noticing her expression. She smiled an innocent, thoughtful smile.

"Okay, thanks," she chirped happily. "I wanted to pick out a dress for the dance. Oh, by the way, did you plan on going to the dance?" The question struck me with surprise. It was such an innocent question though; she probably just wanted to know if she could expect to see me there or not. But still it felt like she was trying to say something else. It was probably just my imagination though.

"I'm not sure yet," I attempted to say nonchalantly. Yuki got up and stretched out her legs. "I wouldn't have anyone to go with anyway," I tried to say as if it meant absolutely nothing in the world.

"Well, I'm going," she stated in retaliation. She giggled and headed towards the door and stopped in the doorway. "In case you were wondering, no, I haven't found anyone to go with… yet." She turned and smiled at me. I wasn't sure what the smile meant.

"When are we leaving?" I asked trying to get my mind off of the puzzling statement.

"Soon; I just have to get ready first. I want to get going before things get too busy in town. You should start getting ready too," she said nodding at me, and she turned to leave the room with her hair gracefully floating behind her.

I got up and changed quickly then headed to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock then froze and stared at it for a little while. "7:30" it said. I couldn't believe it was really that early in the morning, but in any case at least the headmaster wasn't up yet. I wanted to make Yuki something she would actually enjoy eating, since the headmaster was so terrible at cooking. I made some eggs with bacon and hash browns; one of her favorite breakfasts with crispy bacon and salty hash browns; just the way she liked them. The aroma filled the air and even _my _mouth began to water.

"Mm, that smell amazing, Zero!" she exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. With her eyes closed and her nose in the air, I was surprised that she'd made it to the kitchen without running into something and hurting herself. She'd stopped at the doorway and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Thank you," I said with a happy and cheerful voice. I was always happy when she complimented me on my cooking, though she complimented me every time I cooked. She floated over to where I stood in front of the stove. "It's for you," I told her with a smile. I handed her a warm plate of food.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" I reached for a fork to give her. "Aren't you going to have any? It looks like you only made enough for one person." She said peering behind me to look at the empty pan on the stove.

"That's because I made it for _you_," I said pointing the fork at her.

"Awe, thank you so much," she replied gratefully then she suddenly dropped her head and a guilty expression replaced the cheerful expression that she always wore. "I can't eat it though."

"Why?" I asked. I wondered if she'd planned on getting food in town.

"Well, because you won't get anything to eat," she frowned.

"Oh, that's okay. All I need…" I began, stabbing a small portion of the hash browns with the fork. "…is this," I finished and lifted the fork to my mouth. She smiled and laughed. Oops, I used the fork I'd meant to give her to use.

"Well, okay then," she said suddenly grabbing the fork from my hand. "I guess I get to be greedy and keep this delicious food all to myself," she smiled as she took a bite of the hash browns. "We'll leave as soon as I finish eating I guess," she managed to fit in between rambling on about how delicious the food was and what she had to do for the day.

We headed out the door after mistakenly waking the headmaster to tell him we were leaving. He rambled on about how he was upset that he didn't wake up early enough to eat breakfast with us. He was always so annoying with the way he was always so happy about everything. Him being cheerful wasn't welcomed nearly as much as it was when Yuki was cheerful, but I dealt with it since he had so graciously taken me in and taken care of me although I would have to argue that Yuki had taken care of me more than Kaien had.

"Oh my goodness, we've got so much to do today," Yuki shouted as she stood in the town square looking at her To- Do list. "We should split up and each do half of what's on the list, that way we'll be done quicker."

"Nah, that's not a good idea. What if you were attacked by a vampire?" I asked skeptically. Her face dropped.

"Oh, right. How could I be so stupid to forget about the vampires that roam around town." She hid her face in her palm.

"Hey it's okay. Like you said, we have a LOT of stuff to do today. You're mind is probably just so cram-packed with all the things that we have to do today that you didn't have any room to remember that part." I smiled a real smile at her in an attempt to cheer her up. It seemed to work because the perked up and acquired a look of determination.

"Alright then, let's get to work. We have to go to the grocer then we have to go pick up some stuff for the headmaster. We'll need to head all the way to the other side of town to the bakery for that plus we have to send these letters for the headmaster. He told us to stop at that fruit market they have set up across town too."

"Whoa, that's a lot of stuff to do. Hmm, well we could mail the letters first and get that out of the way. Then we should head to the bakery and the fruit market since they're relatively close. We should go to the grocer last since we'll be getting frozen foods and we'll need to get those home the fastest."

"That sounds reasonable to me. I guess I'll just have to pick out a dress another time then. Since we're starting the shopping early, we should be able to get done by noon but since we'll have to get the groceries home I won't have time to get a dress. I'd have to make another trip to town and I don't want to go alone." Her head hung with disappointment. I frowned at seeing her so sad, she must have really wanted to get a dress.

"I'll come back with you," I sighed. _Whoops, I think I might've given her the wrong impression._ I actually really did want to go with her back into town if that's what she wanted. I didn't mind at all but I'd made it sound like it was something I wasn't all too happy to do.

"No, no, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's fine, really," she said noticing the false tone I'd used.

"No its okay, I really don't mind making a second trip. You seem to really want to get a dress."

"Thank you again," she smiled. Her hair flew out beside her as the wind blew. It made her hair look absolutely stunning.

We'd headed all over town and picked up all the things that we needed. I let her carry some of the smaller things as I carried the heavier things. She had insisted that I let her carry something since I wasn't a pack mule and she wasn't about to let me be treated like one. Then we went home.

"Here let me help you put some of this away," Yuki said reaching for one of the bags I'd set on the counter.

"Okay then here, can you put these in the fridge?" I asked handing her the bags of dairy we'd bought.

"Sure thing," she said smiling. I stopped to watch her as she silently put the items away. Upon noticing my gaze, she laughed. "Stop staring at me, Zero," she smiled. I returned the gesture and turned back to the bags of groceries that I was putting away. I emptied every bag's contents into the appropriate places and turned to find Yuki standing behind me gazing at me in return. I laughed.

"Well that was the last of it. Are we heading out again?" I asked sighing. I was tired from walking all morning. I needed a nap.

"No, I think I'll wait a little while," she yawned. "Perhaps I'll take a nap," she laughed. The irony of the fact that I had thought the same thing made me laugh.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I smiled. She sighed and continued to stare at me.

"You seem so… happy today. I've seen you smile more today than I have in my entire life," she noted. I was smiling a lot that day too. Maybe it was because the day so far had mostly consisted of being with Yuki and no one else. I'd woken up to seeing Yuki, and that there was enough to keep me smiling all day.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she suddenly clasped her head. Her eyes shut tightly and her face honed a painful expression.

"Yeah, it's just… a headache. Yeah, it's a headache, that's all. I think all I need is to take that nap and I'll be fine," she sighed in pain. It seemed to be more than a headache. Her expression was one of pained annoyance, and she doubled over with her hands over her ears.

"Are you sure…-"

"Just leave me alone!" she cried and dropped to her knees. My first reaction was to help her and to ease her pain. Who was she yelling at; me? It must've been me; I was the only one in the room with her. But I was still determined to help her none the less, so I dropped to my knees by her side to see what was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I questioned softly trying to calm her.

"Get it out! Get it out of my head! Please, I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. Tears began to run down her cheeks and she shook her head to try and get whatever it was that wan in her head, out. I didn't dare ask her what it was she wanted gone. If it was in her mind, then thinking about it wasn't going to get rid of it.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay," I encouraged. I didn't know what else to say to her, I didn't really know what was happening. All I could do was try and calm her and all I could think about was that bastard: Kaname. Somehow, this was his fault. He'd done this to her and he'd done nothing at all to help.

"I can't," she whispered in response to a voice that I couldn't hear. "He's really all I have left." She fainted and fell into my lap and I gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Her door was open so I had no trouble entering the room. I laid her on her bed and sat next to her. Even in sleep she somehow looked… troubled. I stroked her cheek.

"Is she okay?" the headmaster shouted from the doorway. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I-…" I sighed. I felt defeated. I couldn't help Yuki nor could I inform others of her condition. I didn't know what it was. "I don't know," I frowned. The headmaster walked over to my side and copied my worried expression. I let my level of concern show on my face. I didn't care that I let my guard down in front of my foster father; I was far too concerned about Yuki.

"What happened?" he asked with concern. It wasn't so much concern for Yuki as it was concern for the situation.

"Well, she said she had a headache, the out of nowhere she dropped to her knees shouting at something to just leave her alone and to get out of her head. I don't know what's going on, and I- I'm really worried about her," I frowned.

"Ah," the headmaster sighed. He knew what was going on. I could tell by the look on his face and the depth in his eyes. He was remembering something. Looking at it as if it were somewhere in the distance. I growled at him.

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" I shouted. He sighed hanging his head.

"No, not exactly," he frowned. "But unfortunately I know well enough that fate makes its own plans. Plans that no one knows about except for the one responsible for them." His voice was full of repentance and his brows were creased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I scowled. The headmaster sighed and turned to head for the door.

"I have to speak with someone about something, so in the meantime could you stay here and keep a watchful eye on Yuki?" he asked turning his head to see me.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Zero. And also, I will need to have a word with you later regarding the issue of transfer. Won't you come to my office say around 3:00?"

"Uh, sure," I answered hesitantly. I'd been trying to avoid thinking about that topic all day, and now here it was being slapped into my face. Headmaster left the room and it had become so silent that it was deafening. I studied Yuki as she slept. Her expression had eased and she looked peaceful; a true sign that she was asleep. I looked at her clock. It read 2:06. I'd have about an hour of complete silence and torture before I'd leave for the headmaster's office. I'd be left to contemplate the result of the headmaster's debate of transferring me to the Night Class.

"Zero, don't look so worried. I'll be okay," her meek voice requested. Yuki sat up and reached for my arm. She laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake," I sighed with relief that she was feeling better.

"Yes, I am now please, don't look so worried," she pleaded.

"I- I can't help it. The headmaster wants to talk to me…"

"About what?" she asked. Her voice grew in volume, gaining worry.

"About transferring." My voice was dead. It had no emotion, just like me. What would I have if I transferred to the Night Class? I had nothing to lose except for the most important thing in my life; Yuki. Sure I'd be able to see her every once in a while but not as often as I would have if I stayed in the Day Class.

"Oh my god," she gasped. She could somehow sense my apprehension. "When does he want to speak with you?"

"He said around three, but I don't want to wait that long. I just want to get it done and over with." I did want to get it done and over with, but what if I were to be transferred to the Night Class starting Monday? That would give me one last day with Yuki. If I did wait until three, it would at least give me more time with her. Even if it was just a little.

"Go early. Get it over with quick, like a band-aid," she commanded, her eyes astray, looking off in the distance. I lifted my hand to hers.

"I'm scared though." I muttered. I'd never really been scared since that day so many years ago when my family was attacked by that pureblood, Shizuka Hio.

She moved up closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked flustered by the distance that was between us. Her face was unbelievable close to mine and her cheeks burnt red. I realized that I had wrapped my arms around her waist. Slowly, she inched closer and closer and my heart began to race. Her soft, gentle lips touched mine and it was pure bliss. She quickly pulled away and we both seemed to be out of breath from the racing of our hearts. There was a knot in the pit of my stomach that was accompanied by flittering butterflies.

"We'll get through this. I'll go with you to the headmaster's office. No matter what, everything will be okay," she said with a shaky voice. She stood and took my hand in hers to pull me up to my feet, but she didn't let go of my hand. We went all the way to the headmaster's office and we both regained our composure as we made our way through the halls. She slammed open the door and the headmaster stood with Kaname. Their conversation seemed to have been interrupted and the both stared at us.

"Ah, Yuki it seems that you're feeling better," smiled the headmaster. Kaname glared at me noticing Yuki's hand still clasping mine. Then he looked apologetically at her.

"What are you planning to do with Zero?" she shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki," Kaname whispered.

"Zero, uh, I've decided it would be best… to have you transferred to the Night Class at the beginning of the next school year."

***It seems that the headmaster was generous enough to let Zero stay in the Day Class for the remainder of the school year, but what about that kiss? Does it truely mean anything between Yuki and Zero? Find out in this Sneak Peek!**

**(In Yuki POV) **

**My mind kept wandering back to that moment. I'd given him a single kiss just to prove to that voice in my head that I could have him if I wanted him. I wouldn't have kissed him any other way. I'd always been too scared that he wouldn't feel the same way, whatever that _way_ was. In any case, I didn't want to have to talk to Zero until I was sure of how I was going to explain the incident.**

**"Yuki, wait up!" Zero yelled. Oh no. What would I tell him? "Yuki," he said grabbing my arm. He wouldn't allow me to walk any further. **

**"What?" I shouted turning my head from him. I faced my back to him and continued to try and walk away.**

**"Please, tell me what's wrong," he muttered desperately. "Why won't you talk to me?" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Please tell me! Please!" he begged.**

**There you go! leave reviews please, tell me how i did! Thanks! 3 _***


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions of The Heart

***A.N./ while typing up this chapter I was listening to the song Laugh Away by Yui. You should look it up, it's an amazing song but it's in Japanese. It's still like my newest favorite song though! Merry Christmas! here's the seventh chapter for you. its my present to all my readers out there. Happy Holidays!***

**Yuki POV**

"_This is all your fault. You know it is," _the voice mocked. I stared at the headmaster in disbelief.

"What?" I shouted. "You're- you…" I stuttered. Kaname walked over to me and pried my hand from Zero's by pulling me away. He stroked my hair, but I wouldn't be calm.

"Calm down, Yuki," my adoptive father requested. "He'll be in the Day Class for the remainder of the school year for the most part. Please, don't worry about it for now."

"What exactly do you intend to accomplish by doing this to me?" Zero shouted and slammed his palms onto the headmaster's desk. Splinters fled away from the desk that quivered from the force of the impact.

"In light of recent events, this really is the best choice. I know you don't understand now, but you will, Zero," the headmaster said as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

"What's there to understand?" he shouted through his teeth. He sharply spun around and marched out of the room, as the headmaster's eyes flitted in my direction.

I was confused. I wanted answers though I had no right to them.

"What events? What doesn't he understand?" I cried to the headmaster.

"_Don't act so innocent! You know exactly what's going on," _the voice laughed. Tears began to flow from my eyes

_If I know, then why don't I remember?_

"_Because you don't want to," _the voice said with an evil smirk.

I couldn't take it! I'd grown accustomed to the voice that haunted my thoughts, but the words it spoke were unbearable. I was going crazy and that sinister voice was enjoying every bit of it.

"Yuki, don't let her control you. Not yet…" Kaname whispered.

"I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! I shouted, and I bolted for the door. I ran. I didn't know where I would run to but I just wanted some peace and quiet.

I ran to my dorm. Maybe I could just talk to Yori. I'd talk to her about anything, as long as it took my mind off of things. But what if she was too busy to listen? I decided to take my chances.

I stumbled into the room. I was so tired mentally, emotionally, and physically. All the running left me exhausted, and emotionally, I was a wreck. I'd kissed Zero, and I didn't know what to do about that. How would I explain that? Mentally I was tired because of that voice in my head. I just wanted it to leave me alone. That evil, female voice was driving me into insanity and I couldn't seem to do a single thing about it.

"_You are evil," _she laughed menacingly.

_No… no I'm no; you're the evil one!_

"_Well then doesn't that make you evil too?"_

_Wha- what are you talking about? What do you mean?_

I sat down on my bed and pulled my knees tight against my chest. Yori wasn't there and I felt so alone.

"_I… __**am **__you," _the voice whispered. I fell back and let my head rest on a pillow. I was so very tired. _I… I don't understand. _My heavy eyelids dropped and sealed me into a deep sleep. I dreamed, and it was in that dream that I met the owner of that voice in my head.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again," she chimed. The voice echoed through the empty whiteness that went on infinitely.<p>

"Who are you?" I shouted back. I spun around looking in every direction for someone, anyone. I wore a beautiful, feathery dress. It cascaded to the floor and its cream-white fabric floated elegantly with my every move. The sleeves extended loosely down my arms.

"I'm over here," she giggled, and I spun around to find her perched up on an extended tree branch. The landscape had shifted to a gloomy, moonlit forest and the ground was damp and covered with a thin layer of smoky fog.

I glowered at her. She wore a short, black dress that flared out at the waist and extended over thighs. She kicked her long, black boots back and forth leaning back and putting her weight on her hands that were clad in black gloves with the fingertips cut off.

"Who are you?" I asked again. She giggled and hopped down from the tree gracefully.

"Yuki, don't' ask such silly questions. I'm you and you know that."

She was right. I looked at her face closer and she looked just like me, except her hair fell past her waist and her eyes glowed a crimson red.

"I- I don't understand. _What _are you? How can you be me? I'm human and you're-"

"A vampire?" she laughed. "Ha ha, yes, I am a vampire, which means I'm even more like you than _you _think."

"Are you… are you me in the future?" I asked shyly.

"Yes… and no. I'm more from the past than I am from the future," she said tilting her head to the side. It seemed that I'd given her a question that she actually had to think about.

"What do you mean you're more 'from the past' than you are from the future?" I cried. "I'm human!"

Her playful expression changed and fear seemed to envelop her. She swallowed loudly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say any more than I already have."

"Why? Why not! Tell me, please!" I cried desperately. She held my arm and a worried look filled the eyes that stared into mine.

"Please, go now! Restrain your questions and curiosity and go! Leave, it's not safe here!" she pleaded with tears cascading down her cheeks. She began to push me away and turned to run in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I shouted, grabbing her arm. "Why isn't it safe? Please, I need to know!" I screamed and I trembled at our shared emotions of fear.

"I can't say! Please, Kaname… he would be furious! Please go now!" she shrieked. I could see her quivering and I knew she was being sincere. She was truly worried, but I didn't understand why. "Please! Go now!" she screamed and shoved me away from her.

I nodded and darted off in the direction she'd shoved me in. I ran and ran but couldn't get out of the forest. Then I froze as I just barely caught a glimpse of a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and strained to see the figure more clearly, but it was gone. I began to feel truly terrified and turned back to keep running, but the figure flitted past me and then suddenly jumped at me. I screamed and everything shook.

My eyes flew open and my scream ripped through the air.

"Yuki! Yuki, wake up!" Yori screamed. "Are you okay? C'mon get up!" she cried touching my arm. I sat up quickly. How long had I slept? _It was just a dream Yuki. It's okay, calm down. _Sweat dripped from my forehead.

"I'm okay, Yori. I just had a nightmare. I'll be fine," I sighed in relief that it really was just a dream.

"Uh, I'm not so sure you're okay. You were asleep for an awfully long time."

"What? How long was I asleep?" I asked. My eyebrows creased in worry.

"Well, you've been asleep all day. I came back to the dorm last night and you were sleeping."

"Is today Sunday?"

"Yeah, it is. It's about 6:00 PM now," she said. I'd slept _that _long? Well, that would explain why I felt so refreshed. I probably needed all that sleep at least for my body's sake.

"3, 4, 5, 6…" I counted on my fingers. "28 hours!" I gasped. "I slept for 28 hours!" I exclaimed in disbelief. Yori's eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped.

"You slept for _28 hours_?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said scratching my head. "…unless I counted wrong."

"Wow! Well, I have to finish homework so try not to scare me like that again. It's frightfully difficult to concentrate when I'm so worried about you," she sighed wrapping her arms around me.

"I'll try not to," I said returning her warm embrace. "You are an amazing friend, Yori. Thank you."

She pulled away and I stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked taking a step towards me.

"Oh, I'm heading back to the headmaster's living quarters. I have homework I should probably finish as well, and it's all in my room there," I said walking backwards out the door.

"Oh, well okay," she said breathing out the worry she'd had. "Oh, by the way Yuki, has your hair always grown this fast?" she asked observing my hair that now fell down just above my elbows.

"I don't really know," I replied lifting a strand of my mahogany hair, twirling it in my fingers. "Well, I'll see you later tonight if I don't fall asleep while doing homework." I said my goodbye and left for my adoptive father's living quarters. I wondered if Zero would be there. Zero… oh I just wanted to avoid him at all costs until I figured out how to explain that kiss. My mind floated into a flashback of that moment when I'd kissed him.

_I want him to be happy._

"_Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?"_

_What do you mean 'too bad'? _

"_Oh please, you __**know**__ that you only want him for yourself. The sad part is that you can't have him."_

_I can have him if I want!_

"_No you can't! You know that's the truth!"_

_No! No it's not! I can have him if I want! Why wouldn't I be able to have him? I want to be there for him and no one can do a thing about that._

"_You. Can't. Have. Him."_

_Yes. I. Can!_

That was when I'd kissed him. If I told him that's why I kissed him then what would he think? I was hopeless. By the time I'd regained control of my own thoughts, I'd arrived in my room. I sat and began on my homework. The time went on endlessly as I stared at the aggravating math problems. I was no good at math. I eventually dozed off and slept dreamlessly. It was bliss.

"Yuki, get up my darling daughter," my adoptive father's voice rang cheerfully. "It's time to get ready for school! Get up, get up." I sat up and my math book flopped onto the floor. Whoops. I hoped I'd have enough time to get over to my dorm to get my school uniform, but I slightly laughed as my father held up my uniform and handed it to me. "I went and got your uniform for you."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I felt refreshed but nervous. I'd have to deal with Zero today. It wasn't something that I was really looking forward to.

I got up and changed after my father left the room. There was no doubt that he'd be making breakfast; if you could even call it that. I grabbed my books and made a mad dash for the door in an attempt to evade the headmaster's "breakfast".

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Don't' you want breakfast?" he asked just as I got to the door. Darnit; caught before I could get out the door.

"Uh, I need to get to class early… so I can ask one of the teachers a question about the homework," I stuttered.

"Oh… well okay then have a nice day at school my little angel!" he sang as he lurched towards me to give me a suffocating hug.

"Goodbye headma- uh, I mean, father," I said catching myself. He squealed in delight at my use of the word father. I ended up taking much longer to get to class than I thought I would. I walked extremely slowly and by the time I'd gotten to class I had to hurry and take my seat because I was about to be late.

I sat in my usual seat next to Yori. I smiled at my friend and she laughed back at me playfully.

"You're lucky that you made it on time or you would've had to take evening classes again," she laughed. I laughed back at her in the same tone. "Oh, by the way, is Zero sick today, or is he just late?" she said looking back at the empty seat where Zero usually sat.

"Uh, I- I don't know. I haven't seen him today," I stuttered. I took a final look around and there was no sign of him anywhere. I sighed slightly with relief that I wouldn't have to face him but I reacted too soon. Zero walked into the classroom just as I was sure he wasn't in the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some business to take care of this morning and it took slightly longer than I'd expected," he sighed and went to take his seat, but he didn't sit in his usual seat. He sat next to _me_. Yori looked at me wide-eyed. My fellow classmates that were seated around me gasped in surprise.

"Yuki, what is he doing?" Yori whispered to me under her breath so as to make sure Zero couldn't hear.

"I don't know!" I whispered back. The only thing worse than being in math class so early in the morning was having the person I _didn't _want to talk to sitting so close to me.

"Okay class, solve this equation then I'll assign you your homework. If you work hard enough, I'll give you some time at the end of class to chat amongst yourselves," the teacher said pointing to the board. I stared at the confusing line of letters and numbers on the board. "_Oh why do I have to be so terribly bad at math?"_ I wondered. I glanced to my right and saw Zero zipping through the equation without a single problem. I looked back at my paper. _How is __**he**__ so good at math?_

"Would you like some help?" he whispered. I ignored his question and acted as if I hadn't heard him at all. I let out a breath of frustration as I stared back at the problem. I heard whispering from the other students behind me.

"Wow, he's sitting next to Cross! I wonder what she did to deserve _that_? Oh my gosh, he's staring at her; I've never seen him look at anyone like that before."

I sharply turned to glare at the giggling girls and Zero chuckled next to me in response to my actions towards the girls.

"Alright kids, you've earned five minutes of free time. Go ahead and talk amongst yourselves but don't' forget to write down tonight's assignment first," the teacher announced clearing his throat and pointing to the board again. I quickly scribbled down the assignment then turned to Yori.

"Yori, would you mind helping me with some of this math stuff later?" I asked. Yori giggled, and put her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. "What?" I asked confused as she gestured at Zero behind me. I slowly turned to find a hurt expression on his face. He was resting his head casually on his hand.

"You can't ask me for help now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, I just thought that, uh, you'd be busy with something else," I quickly threw together. I didn't want to tell him the truth. How could I tell him that I didn't want to have anything to do with him until I got my mind straight? I couldn't!

"Ah, okay. Well, I'm not doing anything and I think poor Yori has homework of her own to worry about," he said slightly smiling at Yori. She gasped in amazement that he'd made a gesture of kindness towards her, since it was something that he hardly ever did for anyone.

"Yeah Yuki, I have homework of my own to do," she frowned apologetically. "But it seems Zero understands this stuff way better than I do anyway. Why don't you have him help you?" she giggled and playfully shoved me with her shoulder.

"Okay, I guess I can do that," I muttered. The bell rang and I quickly snatched my books from the table and headed for the door. I couldn't wait to get away from Zero. Anytime I'd think about him, my heart would flutter and a knot would form in my stomach. I walked to my next class sulking in confusion.

The rest of the day continued the same way with me sulking around from class to class. Luckily, I only had two classes with Zero, and that was my first period class and my last period class; I still dreaded going to my last period class. It was World Lit., and I was no good at that either.

When I walked into the classroom, he was sitting next to the seat I usually sat in, so I decided to take my seat on the other side of the room. When the dreadfully boring class was finally over, I followed my pattern and quickly rushed for the door. I'd finally get to go back to my dorm; a place where Zero couldn't necessarily bug me. He wasn't really allowed in the girls' dormitory, but since he always wore such a threatening, sinister look on his face, nobody ever bothered him about the rules. The fact that he was also, like me, on the disciplinary committee added to the negligence of action towards Zero. I walked quickly down the path outside of the school building.

My mind kept wandering back to that moment. I'd given him a single kiss just to prove to that voice in my head that I could have him if I wanted him. I wouldn't have kissed him any other way. I'd always been too scared that he wouldn't feel the same way, whatever that _way_ was. In any case, I didn't want to have to talk to Zero until I was sure of how I was going to explain the incident.

"Yuki, wait up!" Zero yelled. Oh no. What would I tell him? "Yuki," he said grabbing my arm. He wouldn't allow me to walk any further.

"What?" I shouted turning my head from him. I faced my back to him and continued to try and walk away.

"Please, tell me what's wrong," he muttered desperately. "Why won't you talk to me?" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Please tell me! Please!" he begged. My eyes began to throb and I bit my quivering lip to hold back the tears. "Please, tell me," he whispered into my ear.

"I- I don't know how to tell you," I cried. Tears flowed from my eyes. "I don't know _what_ to tell you!" I shook free from his hold and stopped a short distance away from him. I turned and looked at him apologetically. "I- I'm so sorry, Zero." My voice shook and trembled with emotion. I dashed away from him to the girls' dormitory.

I staggered in and flopped onto the second bed in the room. Yori observed me anxiously; excited and worried.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" she questioned. I sighed and answered with one simple word.

"Stress," I stated. I turned my head to look at my roommate who was smiling. It was that smile you'd see on the faces of girls that were busy giggling and gossiping.

"Is it _Zero_ stress?" she giggled. She set down her math book and got off of her bed to sit next to me instead.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I guess you could call it that…" I trailed off looking at the ceiling.

"Oh…" she became very interested in the situation. "Tell me _everything_!" she demanded.

"Ha ha, okay, okay," I laughed. "Well," I began. I decided to tell her everything that had happened, minus all the parts about the voice in my head. "I- uh, I can trust you with anything, right?" I asked for confirmation that she wouldn't spread this conversation.

"Yes, of course you can trust me," she gasped, offended.

"Ha ha, okay then. Well, uh, I kind of… I kind of kissed…" my heart started to flutter again as I brought the memory back into my mind. _Just say it. Get it out quickly. Once I say it, there's no going back. _"I kissed Zero," I finally managed to choke out. Yori let out an unexpected squeal of joy.

"Oh my goodness, that is so adorable!" she giggled.

"No! No it's not! It's confusing!" I shouted.

"What do you mean it's confusing? You're the one who kissed him!" she gasped.

"Yes, I know… but I don't know why!" I confessed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh," she muttered. "Well, I know you guys have been really good friends for about four years. Maybe, just maybe, you have feelings for him," she suggested. Maybe I did.

"Maybe… I just don't want to think about it too much though. Whenever I do, I get knots in my stomach and my heart starts beating uncontrollably. I just can't focus on anything," I confessed.

"You like him," she teased.

"No… I love him."


	8. NOTE! LOYAL FANS READ ON!

**NOTE**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in SUCH a long time. I guess I just kinda forgot about it. I might not even finish the story unless I get protests telling me I should. I've been writing a Merlin fanfiction that seems to be getting a lot of attention, and to be honest I love writing about Merlin. But if you do want me to finish this one, just review and let me know. I wouldn't want to completely crush any loyal fans that might be out there. **

**~Allie-K**


End file.
